


Yue x Tiara x Rosetta

by MakandChiz



Category: Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles, Random & Short, especially rosetta, i was bored, theyre probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Something was off between Yue and RosettaAnd Tiara knew she had to change that.
Relationships: Rosetta/Tiara/Yue (Lapis Re:LiGHTs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Yue x Tiara x Rosetta

Something was off between Yue and Rosetta.

Tiara didn't know when it started but something was off. She started to notice it last week, Rosetta would hug her closer when Yue would past by them, the two would exchange deathly glares every time their eyes met, and there would always be this dark aura everytime the two were put beside each other.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Yue appeared in front of their table, carrying a breakfast exclusive only for Noir students.

"Why here though, Yue-san? I'm pretty sure there are a lot of open tables in the dining area." Rosetta replied, gesturing at the empty tables to prove her point.

"It's fine, Rose. It's lonely to eat alone, right?"

"If you say so…" Rosetta grumbled under her breath as she munched on her bread.

"Thank you, Tiara-san for letting me sit here. Unlike that someone…" Yue exclaimed, glancing discreetly to Rosetta's direction.

"Are you referring to me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Tiara gulped. There it is again, the unsettling feeling around the two. In an effort to disperse the heavy atmosphere, Tiara decided to change topics, "Um, so Yue-san. Where's Millefeuille-san and Fiona-san?"

"I don't know," Yue shrugged, "they were gone when I woke up earlier."

"They probably got tired of you or something."

"Rosetta-san, are you saying something?"

"What? Me? Nooo~ Not at all."

Well, changing the topic didn't help. Tiara had to do something about this atmosphere between the two. 

****

"Ugh, please don't remind me."

"You were such a jealous bean back then. 'Yue-san, don't steal my Tia from me~'"

"Stop it!"

Tiara laughed as she watched Yue teased a red-faced Rosetta. Despite her cold attitude towards others, Yue can be extremely playful towards her and Rosetta, especially Rosetta. Tia asked Yue about why Rosetta was always her target and Yue nonchalantly answered, "she's adorable when she's flustered."

Tiara stood up from her seat, creating a noise that caught the attention of the two. She grinned at them and dashed forward, "I wanna join in too!"

**Author's Note:**

> might extend this or smth in the future


End file.
